Question: In 32 years, Christopher will be 3 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Christopher's age. Let Christopher's age be $c$ In 32 years, he will be $c + 32$ years old. At that time, he will also be $3 c$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $c + 32 = 3 c$ Solving for $c$ , we get: $2 c = 32$ $c = 16$.